


棋逢对手

by kycydzf



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Recruitment, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作者为了livejournal上的这个梗写的：<br/>“我爱做两件事：打架，亲男孩！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	棋逢对手

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * A translation of [meet your match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760848) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



“哇哦，他们派你来杀我？我觉得我在世界上的地位变高了好多，“Wade说，声音里充满调笑，尽管他的姿势表明他自己知道这场战会很难打。  
  
“没人派我来，Wade，”Steve说，手插在胯上，看起来蓄势待发，但小心的让自己看起来不那么具有进攻性。“但X教授和我谈了你。这用不着这样。“  
  
Wade刺耳的大笑起来，因打倒一打AIM特工而全身浇满了血，嘴里的血腥味久久未散。“我亲爱的秃头教授觉得你能招募我？”  
  
“我们觉得——我觉得——你能做更多事，Wade。现在，你觉得你除了战斗，没有一样事能做得成。我以前也有过那种日子。”他慢慢走近Wade。  
  
“嗯，谢谢你，Dr. Phil，但我除了杀还喜欢很多事，我——呃——给我一分钟——呃嗯嗯嗯......“Wade靠近Steve，做思考状。  
  
“Wade——”  
  
“噢！和辣帅哥约会！我喜欢这个的程度 _几乎_ 都快赶上杀人了。可能还更喜欢，取决约会的人，“他暗示性的补充。“好啦，不是更多，但差不多一样喜欢。大概。哇哦——你脸红了？见鬼啊，我刚刚是不是让美国队长脸红了？我真棒。说真的，你脸的颜色就像处子洞口的颜色。真是可爱。但实话说，这让我更想把我的舌头捅进你的嘴。“  
  
Steve歪了歪头，明显强迫自己表现的端正。“那你是只嘴炮呢还是要真正做点什么？”  
  
Wade盯了他一会。他还真没想到美国队长会挑衅他的虚张声势。  
  
但，好吧。Wade什么时候会见鬼的多想一秒？  
  
他扑向Steve，把他们的嘴触在一起，把他的舌头伸出去找Steve的，争夺着控制权。  
  
最终，Wade必须得分开呼吸。（以前Wade从来就没先分开来呼吸过......）  
  
“所以那就是交易？”Wade大口喘着。“我们互吸着对方的脸，你觉得这能让我想加入好的一方？”他看向Steve，试图让那听起来嘲弄。  
  
Steve微笑，手指滑过，那么轻柔Wade几乎不能感觉到，滑下到Wade的胸膛。“交易是，你加入我们因为这是正确的事。但既然离得近，谁知道会发生什么事。“他对着Wade挑眉。  
  
Wade眯起眼。这真是......诱人的条件。至少见鬼的美国队长那部分是挺好的，而不是什么“好人”那部分，讨论可以留到几个棒透了的口交后，Wade想。但这可真是操蛋的超惊喜的条件。不知怎么感觉上是错误的，让Steve Rogers在这场谈话里占上风。不好的先例。  
  
“嗯，那真是十分诱人，Rogers先生。你也有个棒透了的屁股。我赌像那样的屁股能像钢夹一样把人夹断。“他笑着，等着看Steve露出被冒犯的神色。  
  
然而，Steve只是贴近，低语，”实际上，你 _完全不知道_ 这具身体能干什么。“然后给他了个Wade有史以来见过的最污的狞笑。  
  
Wade的喉咙变的有点干。他绝对，绝对不会膝盖软。“很高兴知道，”Wade沙哑地说，尽力显得平常。  
  
Steve站直身，又变回了那副纯真脸。“太好了。让我们去神盾登记，尽快给你个临时位。“  
  
”棒。极。了。“  
  
THE END


End file.
